A state of mind
by creativescreenname
Summary: An act of betrayal leaves Aokia banned from going back to Konoha. While during all of this Orochimaru's lover, Leiko, leaves him for a certain Jounin. Revenge, and anger rises up once again between the two villages. KakashixOc, OrochixOc.


Hey everybody, as you can see I'm not going to make a long Author's Note. Most people don't actually read them because they just want to get to the story, but I would quickly like to point out a few things. If you want to flame me, I won't be offended. An author will always get bad reviews, because not everybody will like the same story. They also make writers write better and toughen em up.

There is one thing tho that I would really like to acknowledged to you guys. It is that if you could in anyway possible comment me on my story. As you can see I'm not saying that you have to, but I am encouraging it. The reason for this is that I won't write chapters or stories if I feel that nobody is actually reading it. I also take the time to write these stories, and I expect at least some feedback. Sorry if I sounded I going to say this word only once but bitchy, but a lot of people don't realize how much a review can mean to Author.

Ya sorry, the Author's Note turned out to be_ longer_ than expected. I'll try to shorten it up next time.

Summary: An act of betrayal leaves Aokia banned from going back to Konoha. While during all of this Orochimaru's lover, Leiko, leaves him for a certain Jounin. Revenge, and anger rises up once again between the two villages. Beware for angst, violence, and romance. Kakashixoc, Orochimaruxoc. Other oc's are posted in the story. RxR

**OC's in later chapters:**

NarutoxHinata  
AsumaxKurenai  
NejixTenten.  
LeexSakuraxSasuke (There will be a big rival going on between the three. Possibly in later chapters)  
KakashixOc (A big Oc)  
OrochimaruxOc (A big Oc as well)

There will be more later on, I am just writing down the basics. If I have an idea on the next chapter for an Oc I'll put it on the Oc list.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_For a long time I limited myself to one color — as a form of discipline._

_Picasso_

The metal canister in her hand had quickly released itself, creating a dense cloud concealing her body movements from enemy lines. A kunai had been thrown into the smoke, and it blindly hit a stick that was laying right next to her thigh. With her upper torso and her elbows supporting her body, she quickly started to crawl through the tall brown grass that was covering every inch of the field. The Jounin quickly tore open a plastic bag that was pouched away in her vest, and while opening the bag, three dark navy pills dropped onto her palm. Her name was Leiko, her specialty, medical healing.

It was the eve of battle. Anbu, Jounins, Chunnins or anyone who was considered in the military were posted everywhere across the frosted dead field. Miles away from the field laid the sea, and surrounding everyone was the waterfall country, the stone country, and bits of the fire country.

Leiko analyzed the region, not a sound nor sudden movement was found. Everything was still, and cold. The tension between both armies grew, as the excitement rose every second. Leiko readied her weapon as she bent her knees slightly and butted her head forward. When she seemed almost invisible she would try to run as fast as she possibly could across the field, to meet with her allies. Her pockets where all sealed so no item could find its way out, a kunai was gripped by her right hand, and her hair was stuck tight up in a pony tail. Then when everything seemed in check, she pushed off the balls of her feet, and started running for dear life across the grassland.

Leiko ran across the valley, jumping over twigs and clawing through grass and debris. Her body was completely invisible, due to that fact that she was smaller than the debris itself.

* * *

Silently Aokia's body floated down, spiraling though out the bitter frosted sea. Her eyes where closed during the weightless, peaceful descent to the ocean floor. Fragile seaweed gripped around her tiny ankles, and as the green plant pulled her down, her back had sunk into the sandy floor. 

Aokia's eyes staggered opened, as she felt something move across the ocean floor. She focused her chakra, and tried to keep as much contact with the object as possible.

"Byakugan!" she yelled, and the whole world around her turned either invisible or completely clear. Aokia spotted the object once again, but was able to pin point its location more precisely. Between algae and ocean rocks, swayed a figure full of chakra. She swam cautiously towards the shadow, and took her kunai out slowly.

"You must be the ninja Sakon and Kidomaru spotted a few hours ago." said the figure silently.

_What? Thought Aokia, no one could have spotted me this far out in the ocean. He must be bluffing, ya that's it he's trying to get me off track._

"And to think your still here, leaving yourself defenceless where everyone can see you."

"Show yourself!" yelled Aokia, as she quickly tried to get in a fighting stance. She was losing air quickly, and she could feel her lungs closing up. Aokia had been out in the ocean for almost a day. Her chakra was almost used up due to the fact that she had to use her chakra to talk under water, fight, and breath. Now wasn't the time to get in major battle. So the first thing that could help her save chakra was to get on land.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, and you must be Aokia Hyuga." said the figure, as his face became more noticeable. His hair was a tint of gray and white, a pair of round sheer glasses where placed on his face, and a narrow headband with the sound nin symbol was firmly wrapped around his forehead. "Orochimaru has heard of your great deeds towards Konoha, he describes to me that you are in the way of certain experiments and missions."

"How is that. I have never gone after Orochimaru, or any of the sound nins."

"But you helped stop a blockade sent by Orochimaru to destroy the Umia Clan." said Kabuto, as he took out a kunai. "That really put a strain on our plans for Konoha."

Aokia was quick to react. When Kabuto took out his weapon, he meant business. So instead of waiting to fight, Aokia quickly started to swim towards the surface. Kabuto just chuckled to himself, she was no match for him. Aokia looked behind her, and Kabuto was following her, but at a steady pace. She knew he thought that she was running away, but if she stayed to fight, well it would have turned out disastrous.

* * *

Leiko had been running across the field for what seemed days. She didn't seem to be getting anywhere, and that's when she started to suspect something. Leiko quickly pulled out a bright orange bandana. She went over to a large tree, and wrapped it around its trunk. 

"That should do it." Leiko said, as she swept her hands back and forth on her pants.

About five minutes later, Leiko noticed a bright bandana, that was wrapped around a tree trunk. Her eyes bulged out. "Genjutsu." she mumbled, as she took our her kunai and got in a fighting stance.

"Your quite sharp" said a female voice. Leiko turned around, and saw a Konoha nin known as Kurenai.

"It's been awhile." smirked Leiko, as she walked up to Kurenai. "But since the last time we fought, I have learned many techniques."

"Well I would love to see them." said Kurenai, as she started to run towards Leiko while making a few hands signs. Leiko sashayed from right to left. Kurenai had no clue what her opponent was doing. Then a metallic reflection hit her eyes, and a wire was being knotted around her feet. Leiko quickly pushed her legs apart, causing the metal wire to yank Kurenai to the ground, and tighten around her ankles.

"Asuma NOW!" yelled Kurenai, as she tucked her knees in causing Leiko to be pulled down with the wire. Another nin came bolting out of the bushes, and jumped on top of Leiko. Asuma held onto her arms, and pushed her down. Leiko just stood their as Asuma got closer and closer to her face. Then when he was about three inches away, Leiko spit all over his eyes, mouth, and nose. He loosened his grip, and Leiko took advantage of that. She quickly rambled around under his weight, until she was able to dart off towards the woods.

Asuma went over to Kurenai, and untangled the wires for her, then both nin just stared at each other. How could the top ninja's in Konoha be fooled. But their was still one more nin out their waiting for Leiko, and Asuma and Kurenai knew he would nail her.

* * *

Aokia's head finally popped out of the frozen water, when the purr of soft thunder hit her ears. It wasn't shortly until Kabuto showed up as well, which caused her mind to refocused itself. 

"Stop running away, it's very frustrating." said Kabuto, as he kicked off his knees while staggering his way towards Aokia. She wasn't about to give up, but she also wasn't about to fight either. So when his face became so close to her that she could almost get a whiff of his breath, she twisted her body while dodging his blow. "Your quit good." he smirked, "But not good enough."

The forceful movements of his body were evidence of his superior power, as he quickly turned around in time while grabbing her by the waste. Then he quickly took a cloth that was packed away in his vest, and muzzled it over her mouth and nose. The cloth had a strong sharp odor, which made her extremely dizzy as she breathed it through her nostrils. She couldn't take it any longer, as he kept pushing the cloth over her face.

"Wha...sstop" whispered Aokia as her body loosened and her mind went into a trance.

"Finally" said Kabuto, as he walked towards the shore with Aokia's limp body in his arms. "If you cooperate, you could be of some use for the Sound."

* * *

The next chapter is going to be better. I promise you that, it's just getting the first chapter started is the probably the hardest thing for an author. So please **comment**, they make me write better and faster.

**P.S. Sorry readers that this chapter was so short. I will be making them longer from now on.**


End file.
